My Hero
by Ladybug the 3rd
Summary: When Link wakes up from his 7 year nap, Zelda sits down and thinks on what had happened when he was asleap. How does Link react to the changes that happened durring his hibernation?
1. Little girl to strong man

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I just play the games.  
  
AN: Yeah, I'm deviating from my other story, but I had the inspiration to write this during my German class, so I couldn't resist. This is basically Zelda musing to herself on the situation she's in during OoT. It's probably been done before, but I just couldn't resist joining the band wagon.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
My Hero.  
  
I have waited for so long for life to return in you empty eyes. It seemed like forever. I was scared when you first left. You body never moved.  
  
I thought you died.  
  
But something inside me kept saying that you weren't dead. Said you were waiting. Waiting to get older, stronger...  
  
I guess that made sense. You did look pretty silly holding that giant sword. I never really knew how small you were till then, until I saw you holding it.  
  
I was small, too.  
  
Times defiantly have changed.  
  
My beautiful kingdom. Gone. The once fruitful land, which I used to play in, has all died. Nothing grows. Not even weeds.  
  
Its' all HIS fault. He killed everything.  
  
Tried to kill me.  
  
He's become so powerful. Not even our strongest warriors could defeat him. I could not stop the tears as I watched them fall. They were doomed before they started. They didn't have the power of the Triforce.  
  
That is the only thing that can stop him now. The Triforce.  
  
He knows this. Knows it all too well.  
  
That's why he tried to kill me.  
  
To get my power.  
  
To stop me.  
  
But I was too smart for him. I hid.  
  
I left the name Zelda behind. I would not need it. Soon, I adopted a new name: Sheik. Shedding my fancy clothes, I adopted a more "manly" garb, and I always kept my face hidden. I could not let him find me.  
  
Easier said then done.  
  
My skills grew each day. I learned about the power of the Triforce. I learned how to fight. My skills rivaled my instructors. They warned me not to be too cocky, not to let all of my achievements go to my head.  
  
At least once a week I slipped past the undead that haunted my castle to see you. They told me not to go. Had I been the small girl I once was, I would have listened. But now, things are different. I've changed.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about you. How you were going to save us all, even as things steadily became worse and worse. Thinking about how you were frozen in time, oblivious to everything. Even me. I tried to get close to you, but all of my efforts were in vain. As the years passed, I couldn't help but think as to how handsome you were becoming.  
  
And then, after seven long, torturous years, you finally woke up.  
  
You swung your sword around, testing your abilities. I couldn't help but stare as your muscles rippled across your back.  
  
Slowly I walked out of my hiding place. You turned around, ready to kill me. But I was not afraid. I explained everything. Well, almost everything. I told you what happened to the land after you left, about the people. But I didn't tell you about me.  
  
I was afraid HE might find out.  
  
As I watched you leave the temple, I could only stare and wonder how you would handle everything. Wonder how you would defeat HIM.  
  
Wonder if you would ever know who I truly am...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? Kind of short, but I'm thinking about adding another chapter. But I'll only do it if I get reviews. So please push that little button and say something.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Step outside and stop

Disclaimer: It's not mine, so don't sue me.  
  
AN: Ok, I decided to add another chapter after all. Thanks to all who reviewed. On with the show!

* * *

Stepping outside, I could only stare in horror at the wasteland that lay before my eyes. Never in my life have I seen so much decay. So much death.  
  
Un-kept graveyards seemed like flowery meadows compared to this place. To think that seven minutes ago I had thought this place was beautiful.  
  
Or was it seven years? I'm not too sure anymore.  
  
If what this Sheik said was true, then I have been asleep for seven years. But that can't be right. I'm only a child.  
  
But my body does not agree with my mind. It has grown bigger, stronger. I can wield this Master Sword so easily now. It's so light. Every time I swing it around I feel my newly discovered muscles ripple across my matured body.  
  
And yet, even with all of this evidence, the crumbling buildings, my matured body, I still cannot accept the fact that seven years of my life have been lost.  
  
It's impossible.  
  
Unfathomable.  
  
And yet it is true.  
  
A long, depressed sigh escapes my lips. Navi flies around me, trying to find out what's wrong. She's so worried. After all we've been through, she still cares about me.  
  
Hey! Hey!  
  
Yes Navi, I can hear you. I'm OK.  
  
That's good. Sheik said we need to get going.  
  
Sheik...  
  
That strange man. Always kept his face covered. I wonder why. Is he hiding from someone? Why?  
  
There is much that I would like to know about this man. He has a lot of intelligence for a peasant (if he is indeed a peasant). He must have known someone who was in the castle that was kind enough to teach him. That would explain his knowledge of how Hyrule fell to Ganondorf...  
  
But that still doesn't really explain him. Doesn't explain why his eyes held so much emotion. Why they seemed so familiar...  
  
Taking a deep breath, I can smell the rotting carcasses of the Un- Dead wondering about on the decaying streets. I can hear the slow shuffling of their feet, I can hear their moans. But worst of all, I can hear the screams of innocent people caught in their grasp.  
  
Again Sheik's message ran through my mind.  
  
Save Hyrule.  
  
Sheik...  
  
He will have to wait. I have a kingdom to save.

* * *

AN: Ok, got another chapter done. Now, all you have to do is push that little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Dusty Green

Disclaimer: Only the games. That's all I've got.  
  
AN: Inspiration sure has a funny time of hitting people. Thanks to the people who reviewed and wanted me to write more. I'm thinking of doing something before each dungeon, but at this point I'm not sure if I will or not....  
  
Anyway, we rejoin Link as he heads home...

* * *

I never expected things to look like this...  
  
Everything's so dusty. I guess no one cleaned this place while I was asleep. Did they forget about me?  
  
I should probably clean things up, being the neat freak I am. It won't take that long. I'm very close to the forest temple. Don't really need to worry right now.  
  
Starting with the table, I begin to clear the dust off. A huge dust cloud rose in the air, and I started having a coughing fit from it.  
  
HACK! COUGH! WHEEZE!  
  
gasp  
  
AH-CHOO!  
  
sniff  
  
Well, THAT was fun.  
  
Still wiping away the dust in the air, I glanced back at the table.  
  
WHAP!  
  
OW! NAVI! Watch where you're flying! That really hurt.  
  
The little firefly stopped moving. She moved up to look at the spot where she hit my head.  
  
I could have sworn that little night light winced.  
  
Sorry Link.  
  
It's ok. I've had worse. I've been stabbed, blown up, frozen out of fear, slammed against walls, and frozen through time. I think I can handle you hitting me in the head.  
  
I looked back down at the table, and my body just froze.  
  
Underneath all of that dust laid something more precious than gold: the only picture I've ever owned.  
  
Navi started to fly around my head as I reached down to pick up the aged picture. I silently thanked whatever god would listen to me that I had gloves. The oil on my skin would have destroyed my only treasure. Carefully grabbing the picture, I brought it closer to my face. The colors were still vibrant, and only the edges were a little fuzzy.  
  
As I continued to look at the picture, a small smile started to form on my adult face.  
  
It was me, as a kid, with the only friend that I had.  
  
Saria.  
  
So many memories came back. Fishing, hunting, singing...  
  
All that had I once loved and cherished, now destroyed by time and tyranny.  
  
Carefully putting the picture back on the table, I remembered what Sheik told me to do:  
  
Save Hyrule  
  
I straitened up.  
  
Let's go Navi. We've got a kingdom to save.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know it's short. But I like giving Link some emotions. Anyway, review and I'll continue the story. THANKS!!!


End file.
